1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus capable of displaying an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display or an electrophoretic display, includes a liquid crystal display panel or an electrophoretic display panel as a display panel on which an image is displayed. However, since the display panel, such as the liquid crystal display panel or the electrophoretic display panel, is not a self-emissive device, the display apparatus needs a backlight unit to provide a light to the display panel.
It is desirable to assemble the display apparatus including the display panel in a simple and low cost manner. It is also desirable to firmly retain the display panel and other components of the display apparatus in their assembled positions after assembly into the display apparatus.
The display apparatus may include a receiving member which accommodates the display panel and the backlight unit therein. Since it is desirable for the display apparatus to have a minimal overall weight and thickness, the receiving member should have various properties, such as a thin thickness, be simply assembled and/or disassembled, and protect the display panel and the backlight unit accommodated therein.